


Sponge Bath

by o_rcrist



Series: Shark Bait [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir grumbled, trying to support Agron’s weight, since the giant oaf couldn’t handle his damn crutches. “We just got home you horny bastard. Can’t you wait until you’re in bed at least?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sponge Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously cannot stop myself. I think I outdid myself with the adorableness in this one.

“Agron quit you’re bitching.” Nasir didn’t even look up as he shoved the last of his clothes in a duffle bag.

“But-“

“Agron,” Nasir said, exasperated. “It’s a sponge bath. Not the end of the world.”

“But-.”

Nasir clamped his hand over Agrons mouth. “Babe, you’re going home today. What’s the big deal?”

“Exactly! I’m going _home_ today!” Agron pouted, “Why do they have to give me another one? It’s not fair! It’s cold and gross!”

Nasir shook his head, laughing quietly to himself.

“What’s so funny?”

“You are.” Agron was ready to pout some more, but Nasir cut him off by climbing into his lap. “I want you to think for a minute. Back to when I was in that car accident.” Agron’s face darkened. He’d never forgiven Ashur for that. He never would. “I didn’t like them either. Remember how you made me feel better?” Agron looked at him confused. “After I came _home_?”

He vividly remembered, and smiled lecherously.

“That was the best bath of your life.” He wiggled his eyebrows.  

Nasir chuckled, and kissed him. Just a press of lips. He _really_ didn’t want to explain to the nurses why Agron was so……excited.

“Why don’t you ask if you can give my sponge bath instead?” Again with the lecherous smile and wiggling eyebrows.

Nasir laughed. “No. You have no self control to begin with, and mine is no better.” Agron looked up at him through his eyelashes, flashing him the biggest puppy dog eyes he’d ever see. God those green eyes were so sweet, and innocent, and captivating, and sexy, and…….”NO!” He clamped his hand over those sinfully delicious eyes. “No!” He repeated, as Agron tried to pry his hand off.

“Oh, come on! Please!?”

“Nope! But I’ll make you a deal instead.”

Agron moved underneath him, giving up on prying his hand off, and instead wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m listening.” Nasir grinned.

“I’ll take my hand off, only if you promise no more puppy dog eyes at me until we get-.”

Agron shook his head. “No deal.”

Nasir swatted his head with his free hand. “You didn’t let me finish. Maybe I shouldn’t now, if you aren’t going to listen.”

“I’m listening!” Agron said far too eagerly.

“Okay, I’ll take my hand off, only if you promise no more puppy dog eyes until we get home.” He leaned forward, speaking quietly into Agron’s ear, “Then I’ll give you a nice, long, warm sponge bath.”

Agron pulled him into a kiss. “Deal”

~~*~~

“Okay we’re home. When do I get my sponge bath?”

Nasir grumbled, trying to support Agron’s weight, since the giant oaf couldn’t handle his damn crutches. “We just got home you horny bastard. Can’t you wait until you’re in bed at least?”

“Do I have to?”

Nasir didn’t answer, instead directing Agron towards the stairs. He begrudgingly looked at them, wondering how the hell he was going to manage this, without the both of them falling up them. “Hop.” He ordered.

Agron looked at him like he was nuts. “What?”

“You’ve got one good leg, and you’ve got me. Now hop up these damn stairs.”

“Oh this is just precious.”

They both looked over their shoulders, looking at an all too pleased Crixus, who had his Samsung Galaxy trained on Agron.

“The fuck you doing?”

“Watching you hop up these stairs. You?”

“That ends up on YouTube fuckwad, and I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

“I’ll take my chances Sharkbait.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Naevia walked up behind Agron, Emma in her arms. “Watch your damn language Agron. Last night she called Crixus a dumbass when he spilled some milk.”

Agron grinned proudly. “Well was else would you call him?”

Naevia glared at him. “Agron.”

He flashed her his dimples, as Emma squirmed free of her mother’s arms and ran up next to Agron.

“You feelin’ better Uncle Agwon?”

“Much better sweetheart. I didn’t know you guys were stopping by.” Nasir laughed. Horny bastard.

Naevia laughed, “Emma wanted to come see you.” Emma giggled, and ran to Naevia.

“Crixus, help Nasir get him upstairs.”

Crixus looked desperately to his phone and then Naevia, “But-.”

“Daddy!” Emma stamped her foot, and crossed her arms. “Help Uncle Agwon!” She flashed her little smile, and Crixus just about melted in front of them. He handed his phone to her, and gave Agron a hard glare. Agron rolled his eyes, and threw his other arm over his shoulders.

“You heard her! Help me up the stairs before I crush Nasir, and we both end up back in the hospital.”

“Fucker,” he muttered under his breath.

Emma giggled behind them, her father’s phone trained on them as Agron hopped up the stairs.

Crixus and Nasir somehow managed to maneuver him into their bed, and Emma climbed up beside him, handing Crixus his phone back. He kissed the top of her head as he walked away, snickering.

Emma giggled, and threw her arms around his shoulders, and Agron wrapped his arms around her, giving her one of his infamous bear hugs. “Daddy says I should call you Sharkbait now? Why did he say that?”

Nasir snorted, and Agron pursed his lips. “Don’t listen to your daddy. It’s a stupid joke that Saxa started.”

“So I can’t call you that?” She looked at him innocently. Oh hell.

“No fair! I taught you how to do that!”

She giggled, covering her mouth with her small hands. “I almost forgot! I’ll be right back!” She almost fell off the bed with excitement, and scampered off downstairs.

“It will never cease to amaze me how something that adorable can be related to Crixus.”

“I wonder the same thing about your family sometimes.”

“Huh?”

He laughed, “Have you meet your cousin? You’ve got a mouth to match hers, but there are days I wonder how you share blood with her.”

Agron thought for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders. “Eh. Whatever.” Nasir laughed again, and grabbed some extra pillows out of their closet.

“Lean forward babe.” Agron smiled, and did as he asked. He put the pillow behind Agron’s back, and Agron kissed him on the cheek. Heat flooded his face, as Agron pushed a strand of hair away from his face.

“I love you.”

Nasir smiled, “I love you to.”

Agron kissed him again, and a little giggle came from the door. They broke apart to smile at Emma, who was holding something behind her back.

“Come on in sweetie,” Nasir told her, gently pushing Agron back. She giggled again, and climbed back up onto their bed. Nasir smiled at her. “Can you help me real fast Em?” She nodded and quickly hid what was behind her back under another pillow.

“Don’t peak!” She sternly told Agron. He crossed his heart, and nodded solemnly. “What do you want me to do, Uncle Nazir?”

“We need to prop Agron’s leg up. I’m going to lift his leg up, and I want you to put that pillow underneath it. Okay?”

“Okay!” She grabbed a nearby pillow, and carefully scooted over to sit across from Nasir.

Nasir looked at him, knowing this was going to hurt. “Ready?”

Agron nodded, and unconsciously gripped the sheets.

Nasir slowly lifted up his leg, careful not to touch the stitches. Emma slid the pillow underneath his leg, and quickly adjusted it. She gave it all the scrutiny a six year old could, before nodding to Nasir, who chuckled, and just as slowly lowered Agron’s leg back down.

Agron let out a deep breath, and Emma scooted back up next to him. She grabbed whatever she had hidden from under the pillow, and hid it behind her back again.

“Close your eyes,” she ordered Agron. He quickly played along, holding his hands over his face and squeezing his eyes shut. Emma pried one of his hands away, to make sure his eyes were fully closed. He heard Nasir laugh, and then he guessed Emma must have given him the glare she’d learned so well from her mother, because he quickly cleared his throat. “Okay. You can look now!”

Agron removed his hands, and found Emma holding a stuffed shark out to him. “Is that for me?” She nodded and smiled, stretching her arms out so he could take it. He laughed, and pulled her into his lap. She gnashed her teeth playfully at him, as he held her in one arm, and the stuffed shark in his other. “Thank you Emma. I love it.”

She giggled again, “You’re welcome Uncle Agwon!”

He kissed her forehead, and she kissed his cheek. Nasir smiled at the both of them, and went downstairs to get an icepack out of the fridge.

Naevia was making coffee, while Crixus was drinking a root beer. “Emma give him the shark?”

Nasir laughed. “Yeah. That was really sweet of her. She come up with that all on her own?”

Naevia nodded. “Yep. She saw it while we were out yesterday, and asked if she could get it for Agron. She’s been asking us all day when she could give it to him.”

Crixus laughed, “Guess what she named it.”

Nasir gave him a hard look. “You didn’t Crixus. “

“She wanted to name it that!”

“I wonder who put that idea into her head.”

Naevia rolled her eyes, and drank her coffee. Crixus snorted with laughter, not denying his role in the naming of the stuffed shark. Nasir ignored him, and started rummaging through the freezer for one of the giant icepacks buried somewhere within its depths. He pushed aside three boxes of popsicles, two pounds of steak, and four bags of frozen fries before he finally found it.

He grabbed a towel out of the laundry room, and wrapped it around it. Naevia and Crixus followed him upstairs, all of them smiling when they entered the room. Agron’s arms were wrapped around Emma, the stuffed shark mashed between them, as they watched some Looney Tunes.

“Hey Sharkbait. Nemo’s not on?” Leave it to Crixus to ruin a cute moment.

Emma giggled, and Agron just threw a glare at him in response. Naevia hip checked him, and rolled her eyes. Nasir ignored Crixus, and draped the icepack over Agron’s leg. Agron sighed in relief, give Nasir a grateful smile. “Thanks babe.”

Nasir kissed the top of his head, and Emma yawned. Naevia looked at them both fondly, “You sleepy honey?”

Emma nodded into Agron’s chest. Agron laughed, and Naevia handed Crixus her coffee cup. Agron unwrapped his arms, and Naevia picked her daughter up. Emma made grabby hands at Agron, wanting her good-bye hug and kiss. Naevia leaned down, with Emma half falling out of her arms. She wrapped her arms around Agron’s shoulders, and he kissed her forehead. “Thanks for the shark, Em. I’ll see you later.”

She smiled widely, and kissed his forehead. Naevia gave him a kiss as well, and did the same with Nasir.

Crixus took a half-asleep Emma out of Naevia’s arms, and she buried her face in her daddy’s chest. “We’ll see you guys later.” They nodded, and Naevia and Crixus quietly left.

Nasir went to get another pillow, but Agron had other ideas. He reached out and grabbed Nasir around the waist, and pulled him onto his chest.

“Careful! If you tear-”

Agron shut up his worried arguments with a kiss.

They were both breathless when they broke apart, Agron refusing to let go of Nasir. He awkwardly turned them both onto their sides, nuzzling his face into Nasir’s hair. “Can I get that sponge bath now?”

Nasir grabbed Sharkbait, and shoved it in Agron’s face.


End file.
